Questão de Química
by DrixySB
Summary: Um vislumbre do futuro faz Jemma Simmons finalmente perceber o que sente por Leo Fitz.


Ela simpatizava com a ideia de _De Volta Para o Futuro_. Viajar pelo tempo em um _DeLorean_. A de _Star Trek_ era ainda mais tentadora e complexa: viagens no tempo por meio de buracos negros e dobras temporais. O conceito de _X-Men: Dias de um Futuro Esquecido_ também não era nada mau: sua consciência enviada para o seu corpo mais jovem no passado. Mas a de _Doctor Who_ era, de longe, a melhor de todas as teorias: viajar para épocas remotas dentro de uma _Tardis_.

Simmons havia exposto todas essas teses de viagens no tempo apresentadas em séries e filmes para Fitz. Ele a encarou com desaprovação, dizendo que ela não o estava levando a sério.

E não estava mesmo.

Toda aquela obsessão de Fitz por uma máquina que permitia viajar para o futuro não parecia normal. Nem mesmo para ele.

E Fitz estava irritado com os comentários e referências de Simmons. Sinceramente, que mania irritante de consultar seu repertório de _sci-fis_ sempre que ele surgia com uma ideia interessante.

Primeiramente ele tinha severas críticas a fazer a _Star Trek_ , _X-Men_ e _Doctor Who_ do ponto de vista científico. Ele apontava as inúmeras incoerências e furos nos roteiros, enquanto Simmons se limitava a revirar os olhos e tapar os ouvidos. Bastava falar mal de _Doctor Who_ para vê-la irritada. Fitz dizia que apenas _De Volta Para o Futuro_ se tratava de uma obra realmente impecável. Todo o resto estava equivocado. Mesmo que ele curtisse ver _Doctor Who_ \- apenas como entretenimento, não como uma obra de precisão científica.

Ademais, ele estava falando sobre uma máquina que poderia levar ao futuro. Não ao passado como a maior parte dos exemplos que ela citou.

\- E qual é a necessidade de se viajar para o futuro? – questionou Simmons.

\- Muito simples. O que você fizer no futuro não terá nenhum impacto sobre o seu presente. O que todos esses seus filmes e seriados mostram são personagens alterando o passado de modo a mudarem também o presente... ou futuro. Não é o caso aqui.

\- Então qual é o objetivo?

\- Conhecer o futuro. O que te espera. Você não tem essa curiosidade?

\- Não. De jeito algum. Não quero saber o que o futuro me reserva. Como todo mundo, sinto receio de ver o futuro e descobrir que não cheguei aonde eu realmente queria. Então, tudo o que eu fizer no presente será em vão e eu vou ser uma pessoa eternamente depressiva

\- Ou você pode dar uma espiada no futuro, não gostar do que ver, voltar para o presente e tentar mudar isso. Seguir outro caminho. Consegue compreender meu raciocínio...? Oh, é claro que você consegue. É muito simples, Jemma. Nada é definitivo. Nada está gravado em pedra. Não existe isso de destino. Nós podemos escolher o que queremos fazer de nossas vidas.

\- Esse é o objetivo, então? Espiar o futuro para saber o que não devemos fazer no presente, de modo a ter um futuro diferente?

\- Isso.

\- Hmm... a sua defesa foi excelente. Mas de qualquer modo, acho difícil que alguém vá se interessar. Quer dizer, o grande barato de tudo é acordar sem saber o que o dia nos reserva. É isso que nos leva a correr riscos.

Fitz levantou a cabeça e a fitou com uma expressão estranha.

\- O que foi?

\- Você não gostava de correr riscos. Você era a garota certinha que seguia as regras... De repente, topa até mesmo se infiltrar na _Hydra_...

Simmons baixou o olhar.

\- Você ainda está bravo comigo por isso? Por ter partido daquela vez?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não. Esqueça. Já passou.

Mas ela sabia que não havia passado. Não era o fato de se arriscar na Hydra. Era o fato de que ela o havia abandonado no momento em que ele mais precisava. O problema é que ela não conseguiu lidar com Fitz sentindo-se inútil e infestado por um rancor que ela nunca imaginava que ele fosse capaz de sentir. Ela também havia sido traída por Ward. Quase morta por ele. Também sentia raiva nos momentos em que pensava no ex-colega. No ex-amigo. Mas o que Fitz sentia... Não era saudável. Era um ódio absoluto que transbordava dele em cada minuto, em cada gesto, em cada palavra. Não era necessariamente ódio de Ward. Era uma raiva por estar diferente, de ter um dano cerebral irreparável, de esquecer coisas que antes ele dizia e fazia automaticamente, de ter se tornado o que era. Nem de longe o mesmo Fitz que um dia foi.

E sua relação com Simmons havia sido abalada.

Antes era como se eles fossem um só. Inseparáveis. Depois que ela voltou da Hydra, mal conseguiam se encarar ou falar com o outro. De uns tempos para cá, haviam retomado sua amizade, sua relação. Mas não chegava perto do que um dia havia sido. Eles ainda estavam distantes. Distantes de serem aquilo que eram antes de Ward atirá-los no oceano.

Não apenas distantes pelo que havia acontecido. Por sentirem o gosto acre da traição de um amigo e, logo em seguida, encararem bem de perto a face da morte. Nem só pelos danos que aquilo lhes havia causado. Mas também pelas palavras que Fitz lhe dissera antes de lhe dar o oxigênio e ela nadar, segurando-o desacordado, até a superfície...

Ok – disse ela, resgatando a si mesma daquelas divagações – por que essa obsessão em ver o futuro agora?

\- Talvez eu me sinta mais seguro.

\- Ou talvez mais desanimado... Olha, Fitz, pode ser como você falou. Ver o futuro e ter um incentivo para mudar o presente. Mas há coisas que são inevitáveis... Quero dizer, todos nós estamos sujeitos a acidentes, doenças... Tem coisas que não basta mudar o presente para evitar que ocorram.

Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso triste.

\- Na verdade, Jemma... Eu não estava pensando em usar a máquina. Isto é, não usá-la eu mesmo.

\- Não?

\- Não... Só queria construir algo que pudesse entrar para a história de alguma forma.

Ele estava querendo testar a si mesmo. Provar que era ainda mais brilhante do que havia sido outrora. Mas ela estava com medo que seu melhor amigo tivesse ficado completamente maluco.

Primeiro, ela sentiu como se estivesse flutuando pelo tempo. Era como se pudesse andar de uma época à outra com extrema facilidade. Como os Observadores em _Fringe_. Ela havia se esquecido de citar _Fringe_ para Fitz.

De repente, tudo ficou nublado; as imagens à sua volta, turvas. Era como estar dentro de um trem a toda velocidade e a paisagem vista através da janela fosse impossível de distinguir.

Então ela ouviu vozes, rumores a princípio. Pessoas discutindo. E aquilo a despertou. Ela estava dormindo em um poltrona com um livro de Arthur C. Clarke no colo. Olhou para as próprias mãos por um instante.

\- Ugh! Acho que preciso de um creme hidratante – pensou consigo.

Simmons levantou-se e seguiu na direção de onde vinham as vozes.

\- Eu já falei, Luke! Em uma tigela, se coloca a baunilha e o leite. Na outra, a farinha de trigo, o fermento e o sal. Por isso eu preciso de duas tigelas, espertinho!

\- Eu já entendi isso, Joan! Estou perguntando se são realmente quatro ovos e não três? Porque, na outra receita, dizia apenas três ovos.

A garota, Joan, bufou.

\- Este é o cupcake tradicional. Leva quatro ovos. O outro era uma receita mais simples.

\- Ah, agora sim! Finalmente me deixando terminar a pergunta e respondendo adequadamente.

\- É porque você me perguntou cinquenta vezes qual era a necessidade de duas tigelas. Sinceramente, você me cansa.

\- De qualquer modo, acho que quatro ovos é exagero. Três está de bom tamanho.

\- Oh, Luke! Coloque mais um na mesa.

\- Você não me manda, espertinha!

O modo como discutiam - um tentando falar mais alto do que o outro, competindo para provar quem era o mais esperto, o menino resmungando e a garota bufando - soava estranhamente familiar para Simmons.

As vozes vinham da cozinha. Ela decidiu se aproximar mais, sem receios. Era como se conhecesse todo o ambiente à sua volta. O que era muito estranho, afinal, ela nunca havia estado lá.

\- Se você é rainha dos cupcakes – ele disse em uma toada sarcástica – que tal fazê-los, ao invés de ficar falando?

\- Se você me ajudasse de verdade ao invés de ficar me questionando. Eu estou certa com relação aos ingredientes. Pare de provocar, Luke!

Simmons parou na porta da cozinha. Assim que a garota a viu, dirigiu-se a ela. Não pareceu assustada, nem remotamente surpresa com o fato de ela estar ali.

\- Oh, mamãe! Eu sei que a sua área é ciência, mas também é boa em culinária. O cupcake tradicional leva quatro ovos ao invés de três, não?

 _Mamãe?_ O que estava acontecendo?

Ela ficou sem palavras e sem reação.

\- Três ovos!

\- Cala a boca, Luke! Mãe, diga a ele.

\- Não, mãe! Diga a ela que são três!

O quê? Dois pré-adolescentes se referindo a ela como mãe? Em que espécie de realidade paralela ou universo alternativo ela se encontrava?

Os dois a encararam ansiosos, esperando por uma resposta.

\- Ah... bem... quatro. Eu faço com quatro... Fazia...

A garota sorriu, vitoriosa, e lançou um olhar condescendente ao irmão que bufou e reclamou baixinho.

\- Droga! Tá sempre certa.

\- Mas é claro que estou. De qualquer forma – disse ela, virando-se para Simmons – eu quero lhe mostrar o que a gente já fez.

A menina meio que andou, meio que saltitou, indo em direção ao irmão e, por cima do balcão, o garoto lhe passou uma forma com cupcakes.

Ela voltou para perto de Simmons lhe estendendo a forma.

\- Veja, mãe! Acabamos de batizar estes cupcakes. A senhora nem imagina o nome – e virou a cabeça para trás a fim de sorrir para o irmão que parecia muito orgulhoso do que haviam realizado juntos.

Simmons levantou as sobrancelhas e sacudiu os ombros, atarantada. O gesto denunciava sua completa confusão diante daquelas estranhas pessoas que diziam ser seus filhos. Mas os garotos interpretaram como se ela não estivesse conseguindo adivinhar.

\- _FitzSimmons_! – disseram ao mesmo tempo

\- Em homenagem à senhora e ao papai – completou o garoto.

Simmons abriu a boca, espantada.

Não que ela já não estivesse esperando por isso. Afinal, era impossível não perceber as semelhanças... Mas ouvir, assim, a confirmação em alto e bom som era realmente um baque.

\- Viu, ela ficou mesmo surpresa! – a garota, Joan, disse, virando-se para o irmão, animada.

\- Então você gostou não é, mãe? – Indagou Luke. Ainda desejava uma declaração verbal.

\- É... eu... bem... sim?

\- Você precisa provar primeiro. Dê a ela, Joan.

Joan assentiu e entregou um cupcake à Simmons que levou um segundo inteiro para erguer a mão trêmula e aceitar.

\- Está tremendo... O que houve, mãe?

\- Está se sentindo mal?

\- Oh, não! Não se preocupem – disse Simmons, forçando um sorriso e tentando parecer o mais natural possível – eu estou bem.

\- Você está esquisita.

\- Não seja indelicado.

\- Mas está. Você e o papai brigaram?

\- _Oh, Luke!_ Não! Eles nunca brigam. Eles tem desavenças. Conflitos de ideias. Não são brigas.

\- Pra mim, são!

Joan revirou os olhos.

\- Às vezes lamento ter você como irmão gêmeo. Sem ofensas, mãe.

 _Gêmeos?_

\- Não vai provar? – insistiu a garota com aquele sorriso adorável.

\- Claro! – Simmons encarou brevemente o cupcake que levava seu nome e o de Fitz e então mordeu um pedaço. Era mesmo muito bom – é delicioso! O melhor que já provei.

O sorriso de Joan se alargou.

Simmons fitou ambos mais atentamente. Olhou para Luke que sorria como a irmã, um sorriso doce, contagiante e que fazia com que duas covinhas se tornassem bem visíveis nas bochechas. Ela reparou em seus cabelos, levemente claros, com alguns fios mais escuros e ligeiramente cacheados. O cabelo de Joan, por sua vez, tinha a mesma tonalidade, mas seus cabelos eram apenas ondulados e longos e seus olhos, brilhantes.

A genética era mesmo uma coisa incrível.

Ela não queria que aquele momento de apreciação acabasse tão cedo. Era impossível descrever em palavras o quão maravilhoso era identificar os traços de Fitz em ambos, bem como os seus próprios. Conferir bem diante de si o resultado da combinação do DNA dela e de Fitz. Eles eram realmente tão agradáveis e fofos de se olhar e contemplar.

\- Mamãe? Não tem mesmo nada errado? – Luke indagou, agora parecia mais preocupado. Joan tinha a mesma expressão do irmão.

Simmons abriu um sorriso. Sincero desta vez. Não havia como não sorrir diante deles.

\- Não se preocupem. É só uma dor de cabeça... estou meio zonza.

\- É de tanto ler Arthur C. Clarke.

Joan revirou os olhos novamente para Luke.

\- Eu vou descansar um pouco – ela se virou para sair da cozinha e então voltou-se para ambos uma última vez, só para olhá-los – obrigada... pelos cupcakes! – disse para disfarçar. Os cantos dos lábios de ambos crisparam ao mesmo tempo e seus olhos cintilaram no mesmo tom.

\- De nada, mãe – responderam em uníssono. Aquilo era muito _FitzSimmons_.

Antes que ela os constrangesse novamente com uma longa encarada, saiu da cozinha.

Era difícil firmar os pés no chão. Ela sentia-se flutuando, mas diferentemente de como fora alguns minutos atrás. Agora, parecia flutuar por conta de todo o espectro de emoções que a invadiu. Alcançou o sofá, zonza. Estava confusa, se sentia estranha, tudo parecia fora de contexto, mas estava surpreendentemente feliz. Muito feliz. Não conseguia explicar a razão de tanta felicidade. Era apenas uma de tantas coisas que ela não conseguia explicar.

Repousou levemente a cabeça no encosto da poltrona, a mesma que estava há alguns minutos, e fechou os olhos. Pegou no sono rapidamente e, pouco depois, despertou de um salto.

Olhou ao seu redor, desorientada. Demorou quase um minuto para se dar conta de que estava novamente no avião da S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Foi um sonho... Não é possível...

Ela encarou as mãos. A jovialidade retornara ao seu corpo.

\- Foi mesmo um sonho.

Levantou-se devagar. Sentia o corpo pesado, mas precisava dar uma volta, uma espairecida. Enquanto caminhava pelas instalações do _Ônibus_ (como costumavam chamar seu veículo de transporte e sede), viu Coulson jogar cartas com May. Havia algo de diferente no olhar que ele lançava para ela. Mas Simmons não conseguiu precisar o que era.

Deteve-se ao avistar Fitz no laboratório. Ele demorou a notar a presença dela, pois parecia compenetrado no que quer que fosse que via na tela de seu tablet. Ao finalmente se dar conta de Simmons parada na porta, o encarando firmemente, ele desviou o olhar do aparelho e sorriu para ela.

\- Tudo bem?

Ela não respondeu. Ainda o fitava, associando seus traços ao casal de gêmeos pré-adolescentes de seu sonho.

Fitz fechou um pouco a cara.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nada – ela disse, parecendo recuperar a razão e sorriu, tentando atenuar sua expressão e apaziguar o turbilhão de sentimentos que revolvia dentro de si.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim. Eu... só cochilei e acordei meio desorientada.

De repente, Fitz pareceu curioso. Abriu a boca para lhe perguntar algo, mas desistiu e apenas assentiu, voltando a atenção novamente para seu tablet.

Ela se aproximou com passos relutantes.

\- O que está vendo aí?

\- Nada de mais. Fazendo algumas pesquisas apenas.

\- Sobre viagens no tempo? – ela tentou disfarçar o nó na garganta e foi até bem-sucedida nisso.

\- Não. Sobre paradoxos. Eu gosto de ler sobre paradoxos.

\- Oh, sim... Claro! Desistiu de sua máquina de viagem para o futuro? – ela encolheu adoravelmente os ombros, querendo não parecer completamente indiferente, mas um tanto vaga e, ainda assim, compreensiva.

\- Nah... Só acho que agora não é o momento. Acho que você estava certa – ele dizia sem encará-la – é perigoso mexer com o futuro. Fiquei pensando se estou pronto para isso. Talvez quando for mais velho. Daí eu ganho um Nobel – ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso de Luke, o garoto de seu sonho. Mas toda essa conversa sobre viagem para o futuro me fez pensar acerca de paradoxos, de linhas temporais alternativas... e, como não há nada para fazer, decidi pesquisar a respeito.

\- Creio que é melhor assim – ela fez uma pausa e então prosseguiu – Você já tinha avançado muito no projeto?

\- Já. Até o testei.

\- Como assim? Testou em quem?

Fitz deu um sorriso divertido, ainda encarando a tela de seu tablet e movendo o indicador por ela.

\- Coulson.

Simmons respirou, aliviada.

\- Acredita que ele sonhou que estava casado com May?

Ela lançou-lhe uma expressão confusa.

\- Sonhou?

\- Sim, eu projetei para que funcione somente enquanto a pessoa dorme. Assim, quando ela está nesse estágio enigmático, vulnerável e relaxado de sono, a máquina é capaz de projetar a pessoa para o futuro. Quer dizer, a consciência dela.

\- Como em X-Men?

Fitz revirou os olhos.

\- Em X-Men ele voltava para o passado.

\- É o mesmo princípio, Fitz.

\- Que seja.

\- Como sabe que a máquina realmente funcionou? Que não foi apenas um sonho mesmo de Coulson?

\- Parecia plausível demais para ser apenas sonho. Parecia... bem, factual, sabe? Mas, de qualquer forma, para assegurar, eu também testei em você.

Simmons estacou. Seu rosto ficou nublado, de repente.

O sorriso vago de Fitz cedeu espaço a uma expressão receosa quando, enfim, desviou o olhar do tablet para ela.

\- Simmons... está... não está brava comigo, não é? – perguntou cautelosamente.

Ela ainda estava sem reação, de modo que Fitz pôs as mãos em seus ombros e olhou dentro dos olhos dela, preocupado que ela houvesse ficado paralisada indefinidamente.

\- Você não tinha esse direito! Eu não pedi isso...

\- Eu sei... eu... me desculpe! Eu queria testar em alguém... te vi cochilando... bem como o Coulson... e eu... Me desculpe, Simmons! Sabia que ninguém iria se voluntariar se pedisse para testá-lo.

\- E achava que podia simplesmente realizar seu experimento em cobaias? – ela disse, furiosa.

\- Não os vi como cobaias...

\- É o que somos!

\- Jemma – ele falou seu nome de uma maneira tão suave. Ela nunca havia reparado como a voz dele soava melíflua quando lhe chamava pelo primeiro nome – sinto muito, não devia ter feito isso.

Ela o encarou, irritada. Mas não queria brigar com ele. Fitz costumava fazer coisas que lhe desagradavam muito desde a época da Academia, achando que não era nada de mais. Não fazia por frieza ou provocação. Mas por inconsequência, por certa ingenuidade. Ele era socialmente inapto. Não sabia como se relacionar direito com as pessoas. Simmons respirou fundo, contou até dez de modo a abrandar sua ira.

\- Ok, Fitz! Mas não faça isso nunca mais.

\- Nunca mais vou testar minha máquina do futuro em você. Prometo!

\- Nunca mais faça comigo algo sem o meu consentimento – ela gritou as palavras. Fitz deu um passo para trás, assustado e erguendo as mãos em frente ao corpo.

\- Ok, Jemma! Eu entendi.

\- Ótimo! – Ela assentiu, um tanto contrariada, seus olhos brilhavam de fúria. Mas estava tentando se conter, então cruzou os braços antes que começasse a estapeá-lo.

\- Como fez isso, afinal?

\- Aqui está – ele disse, pegando a tal máquina de cima da mesa e mostrando a ela. Era pequena, para sua surpresa. Parecia uma pulseira magnética – só colocar na cabeça assim... – ele se adiantou para fazer uma demonstração, tentando colocá-la na cabeça de Simmons, que se afastou com uma expressão irada e os braços ainda cruzados – quer dizer... só colocar na cabeça enquanto a pessoa dorme – terminou, engolindo em seco. Abaixou a cabeça, encarando o objeto, um tanto sem graça.

\- Já entendi.

\- Jemma... Por favor, não me recrimine... mas, para fins científicos, e já que você já passou pela experiência mesmo...

\- Oh, Fitz! Você é inacreditável! – ela balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

\- Só pra saber... – Fitz tentou insistir - O que você sonhou?

Simmons o encarou. Sem mais um traço de raiva ou revolta. Seu rosto ficou obscuro, seu estômago se contorceu, sentiu a garganta apertada de repente. Não sabia se queria contar a ele.

\- Então...? – ele estava genuinamente curioso.

\- Eu... não me lembro – disse tentando parecer indiferente e balançou a cabeça em negativa – não consigo lembrar.

\- Mesmo? Pareceu tão irritada que achei...

\- Eu fiquei irritada por testar seu experimento em mim sem minha autorização – ela o cortou de imediato – mas, sinceramente, não me recordo do que sonhei. Parou pra pensar nisso, Fitz? As pessoas, na maioria das vezes, não costumam se lembrar de seus sonhos.

\- Oh... é verdade – ele pareceu convencido com a resposta dela. Simmons aproveitou que ele desviara o olhar para o nada para dar um suspiro de alívio – se eu for trabalhar nisso, no futuro, terei de reparar essa falha, fazer algum ajuste, não acha? – os olhos dele voltaram a se focar nela.

Por um instante, ela não esboçou reação. Mas, então, concordou com a cabeça, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas de maneira desafiadora.

\- Sim, você está certa, eu vou precisar aperfeiçoar, mas só no futuro... O que é engraçado, não é mesmo? – disse, rindo de repente enquanto andava em direção à porta do laboratório – trabalhar no futuro em uma máquina do futuro. Bem, eu vou trocar uma ou duas palavras com Coulson e já vol...

\- Cuidado com... – Simmons tentou avisar, mas não houve tempo. Sua testa foi de encontro à porta.

\- Ouch! – ele levou a mão ao rosto, sentindo uma dor lancinante.

Simmons se aproximou, preocupada, querendo ver se havia acontecido algo de grave com seu rosto.

\- Está doendo muito?

\- Não, não! Não se preocupa, Jemma! Eu estou bem... Vai ficar... Creio que vá ficar um pouco roxo, mas eu posso viver com isso. Não se preocupe – afirmou, levantando uma mão para indicar que ela se acalmasse e ainda escondendo o rosto com a outra – eu vou falar com Coulson.

\- Tome cuidado! – disse ela, lamentando por Fitz.

\- Tá, tá! Não se preocupe! – ele gritou para Simmons enquanto saía.

Simmons o observou até ele fechar a porta e sumir de seu campo de visão.

\- Oh... É ele que vai ser o pai dos meus gêmeos.

Ela estava confusa até então; não sabia como lidar com tudo aquilo. Mas, ao dizer em voz alta, não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Nem ela sabia explicar o motivo. Mas era a mesma sensação do sonho. De felicidade plena e absoluta.


End file.
